Urotsuki
Summary Urotsuki (うろつき) is the protagonist of the Freeware video game Yume 2kki. Like other games of similar nature, she spends most of her time sleeping, exploring her own dreams. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 10-C. Low 2-C via waking up | 10-B. Low 2-C via waking up | 5-A, likely 4-A. 2-C via waking up. Name: Urotsuki Origin: Yume 2kki Gender: Female Age: '''Teenager '''Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: None | Void Manipulation (Via Waking Up), Immortality (Type 9. All of the Dream World is merely her dreams, and she will always come back from her "Real World" self if she is killed. Her death would also destroy the Dream World until she comes back) | Void Manipulation (Via Waking Up), Immortality (Type 9. All of the Dream World is merely her dreams, and she will always come back from her "Real World" self if she is killed. Her death would also destroy the Dream World until she comes back) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid. Regenerated from having her head explode. Unaffected by being vertically cut in half), Flight, Light Manipulation, Teleportation, Invisibility, Age Manipulation (Herself), Weather Manipulation, Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 9. All of the Dream World is merely her dreams, and she will always come back from her "Real World" self if she is killed. Her death would also destroy the Dream World until she comes back), Time Stop (Can stop time with the Crossing Effect), Fire Manipulation (Can burn enemies with the Lantern effect), Shapeshifting, Transformation, Gravity Manipulation (Can move in zero-G with the Spacesuit effect), Clairvoyance (Her Glasses effect lets her see invisible or hidden things), Mind Manipulation (Can force enemies to either flee or get closer), Explosion Manipulation (Can blow up her head at will), Self-Destruction, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Information Manipulation (Can transform pure information into physical objects with the Polygon effect), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Can bypass spatial barriers with her Penguin effect), Void Manipulation (Via Waking Up) Attack Potency: Human level (A simple human girl) | Below Average Human level (As a doll, she cannot move). Universe level+ via waking up (When she wakes up, the whole Dream World is completely erased until she comes back, as her dreams vanish when she is awake. She can trigger this manually, although it is also triggered automatically when she "dies") | Human level (A simple human girl). Universe level+ via waking up (When she wakes up, the whole Dream World is completely erased until she comes back, as her dreams vanish when she is awake. She can trigger this manually, although it is also triggered automatically when she "dies") | Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Chainsawed her way through Tapir-san, a being large enough to hold an earth-moon system and potentially several star systems inside him). Low Multiverse level via waking up (When she wakes up, the whole Dream World is completely erased until she comes back, as her dreams vanish when she is awake. She can trigger this manually, although it is also triggered automatically when she "dies". This Dream World is composed out several different worlds, including many of them of universal size) Speed: Normal Human | None | Normal Human | Sub-Relativistic (Can fly from Earth to the Moon in a short timeframe with the Spacesuit effect), likely Massively FTL+ (Can control her flight when moving interstellar distances in seconds. Can react to obstacles while on a platform flying fast enough to go past several stars in a second) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Below Average | Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Below Average Class | Human Class | Large Planet Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Human level | Below Average Human level | Human level | Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level. Immortality makes her hard to kill. Stamina: Average | None | Average | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range with Chainsaw, several kilometers with Crossing and Polygon, low multiversal with Eyeball Bomb, Paper Doll and via waking up Standard Equipment: Books | None | None | Her 34 effects Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Effects:' Urotsuki can equip any of the following "Effect", changing her appearance and giving her new abilities based on the effect in question. She can only equip a single effect at a time (outside of effects that can be combined). When she changes effect, any damage to Urotsuki will be reset. *'Motorcycle:' Gets a motorcycle. With it, she can move faster. *'Chainsaw:' Her main method of attack. *'Boy:' Lets her become a boy. *'Lantern:' Gets a lantern. It can be used to light up dark areas and burn enemies to ashes. *'Fairy:' She becomes smaller and can fly. *'Spacesuit:' Gives her a spacesuit that lets her float in mid-air like in outer space. *'Glasses:' Putting these on will make her able to see through disguises, illusions, and invisibility. *'Rainbow:' Can produce light and create rainbows. *'Wolf:' She becomes a wolf girl. Her howl scares most enemies. *'Eyeball Bomb:' She explodes her head, teleporting back to the Nexus. *'Telephone:' Urotsuki's head turns into a phone. She can ring at will in this form. *'Maiko:' Lets her become a Maiko. *'Penguin:' Lets her become a Penguin. In this form, she can slide on her belly, which can bypass spatial manipulation barriers. *'Insect:' Become an insect. This lets her fly and forcibly attract beings towards her. *'Spring:' Transforms her legs into springs. This lets her jump higher. * Invisible: She becomes invisible. *'Plaster Cast:' Becomes disabled. *'Stretch:' Becomes an adult. *'Haniwa:' Becomes an Haniwa. *'Cake:' Puts a cake on top of her head. *'Twintail:' Gains twintails. *'Child:' Becomes a child. *'School Boy:' Gains a hat and a trenchcoat. *'Trombone:' Gains a trombone. *'Tissue:' Her head becomes a tissue box. She can generate endless tissues with it. *'Red Riding Hood:' Becomes Red Riding Hood. *'Polygon:' Her model becomes low-poly. She can change the quality of her graphics at will and can make information such as binary codes into real objects. *'Marginal:' Becomes a Marginal Vivid Worker. *'Paper Doll:' She can manipulate weather, invoking either rain or snow and is capable of dispelling both. *'Bat:' She can fly to any spot on the map. *'Drum:' Becomes a drum. *'Grave:' Becomes a gravestone. *'Crossing:' Her head becomes a crossing sign. She can stop time by changing the sign. *'Bunny Ears:' Gains bunny ears. '-Effects Mix:' Urotsuki can mix certain effects into one, often gaining new abilities while doing so or combining the abilities of the effects into one. *'Wolf/Motorcycle:' Urotsuki becomes a wolf riding a motorcycle. *'Twintail/Glasses:' Urotsuki gains twintails and glasses. *'Haniwa/Cake:' Urotsuki becomes a gingerbread cookie. *'Red Riding Hood/Teru Teru Bozu:' Urotsuki gains a trenchcoat. '-Others' *'Waking Up:' By pinching her cheek, Urosuki can wake up from the Dream, completely leaving the place and likely destroying it. She can go back to sleep at any point she desires, recreating the Dream and reappearing in it. If her Dream avatar were to die, she'd automatically wake up, destroying the Dream while doing so. Key: True Real World (Ending 1) | Real World (Ending 3) | Real World (Non-Ending 3) | In the Dream World Gallery Yume.png yumewallpaper1.png yumewallpaper2.png yumewallpaper3.png yumewallpaper4.png yumewallpaper5.png yumewallpaper6.png yumewallpaper7.png yumewallpaper8.png UrotsukiBase.png|Urotsuki's sprite Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Humans Category:Dolls Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Bikers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Age Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Yume 2kki Category:Monster Girls Category:Horror Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Immortals Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Time Users Category:Fire Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Yume Nikki-like Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Information Users Category:Void Users Category:Silent Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Chainsaw Users